Trouble and More
by Lt. K-9
Summary: A new officer joins the svu team. She becomes really good friends with John Munch. But things take a turn for her and her best friend during a case
1. Default Chapter

1Cast:

Elliot Stabler- SVU Detective Benson's Partner

Olivia Benson- SVU Detective Stabler's Partner

John Munch- SVU Detective

Donald Cragen- SVU Captain

Jay Ashcraft- K-9 Unit Detective

Dr. James Wilson- Doctor.. Duh..

Dr. Greg House- Another Doctor

_After 6 years of being on the Special Victims Unit. Nothing like this has ever happened before. Not to the SVU team._

Cragen walked into the SVU department with a young blue haired female officer.Elliot Stabler looked at his partner Olivia Benson and shook his head. "Another case?"

John Munch walked up to Elliot and Olivia and leaned on both of there shoulders."Who's that?"

"No idea John..."Elliot sat back down at his desk to make it look like he was busy. John and Olivia did the same. After a few minutes of Cragen sitting in his office talking with the young officer he came out. "Stabler, Benson, Munch! Get to my Office, NOW!" As soon as everybody got into his office he shut the door and walked over to his desk and sat down. "Now I know this is going to cause some speculation with some of you but we have new team members. This is Detective Jay Ashcraft and soon to be retired Detective Dusty and Detective Charlie."

Elliot looked at the young lady and saw only her. He was about to open his mouth to ask where the other detectives were but Olivia tugged on his arm and made him look down. He nodded and showed Munch who the other detectives were.

"Well Detectives... Who's going to be switched to working with Jay?Benson? Munch? Stabler?" Cragen looked at the other 3 people and waited for there answer.

"I will." John Munch looked at Jay and smiled.

"Stabler, Benson you may leave. Munch, Jay I advise you take the after noon off to get to know your new partner... er partners."

John left to room with Jay and the 2 dogs. "So you're a K-9 Unit Detective huh?"

"Yeah, Dusty has been my partner for 6 years now. He's getting old and need to find a home to settle down in. Unfortunately I can't find anybody who wants to take home a pure bred German Police." Jay patted the shaggy dogs head and sat down at a bench in the park that her and Munch went to. "And Charlie here, Well he picked me out. So while Dusty has been at home Charlie and I have been out bustin' some street gangs. But Finally they have seen our full potential and let us come here.

"How long have you had Charlie?"

"About a year. I got him last year when Dusty jumped off the bridge to save a child from drowning."

"Then why aren't you able to keep him?"

"I'm not supposed to have house pets in the apartment I'm living at. I'm looking for a place for him to stay until I move out of there which will only be a few months but nobody wants to take him."

_"_Are, You sure your going to be out of that Apartment I a few months?" John asked as he looked at his new partner. He smiled and his ears turned a red color.

"Yeah I have the next house all lined up... It's 15 minutes from the office." Jay sighed and looked at John. "Why?"

"I'll take him. My house gets kinda lonely with out anybody there... So he'd be a welcome addition." John sat back and was hugged by his partner automatically.

"Thank you so much John!" Jay hugged him and let go of him as soon as he mumbled a your welcome. "So we start tomorrow then?_" _

_"_That's the way things are looking right now._" _John stood up from the bench and stretched. "Well its good to know I have an eager partner now... Or two eager partners..."

Jay still sat there and smiled. "I should be out of that apartment in 15 weeks." She gave John the leash and hugged the dog. "You'll be good right? Good boy. John wont let anything bad come to you I know it"Jay stood up and walked with John back to the precinct

15 weeks later

Jay sighed heavily as she put another box into the moving Van. Charlie was busy in the back yard digging up his old bones so he could take them to the new house with him. Jay was soaked in sweat. She smiled when she saw the car park next to the moving van. Elliot and John and Olivia got out of the car. "Hey." Jay picked up another box but John took it away from her. "Jay, hold it your straining muscles." John put the box into the back of the truck and lead Jay to a bench. "We'll help."

Elliot and Olivia nodded and went to go get some more boxes. Jay leaned forward and looked at her feet. John stood up and to go get more boxes. After about 30 minutes of putting boxes into the moving van. Came the heavy stuff. Jays bed was the first thing to be brought out. Next her desk, then her dresser, and then the table, and some chairs. Finally after all was said and done They guys were done. Jay and Olivia were walking around the back of the house to fill in the holes that Charlie had dug to get to his bones.

Elliot and John were talking out front after they closed the moving vans door. "John how are things with Stacy?"

"Not." John pushed his sun glasses more onto his face. "She kicked me out. I gotta figure out where I'm gonna stay."

"Well if the need arises you could probably stay with me. Or Olivia. And I'm sure by the way you and Jay get along she'd love to have to stay at her place." Elliot laughed as Johns face turned bright red.

"That's not funny Stabler." John thought back to the first day him and Jay meet. When she hugged him and when let him take Dusty.

Elliot shrugged. "Sorry John I couldn't help it."

"You make a good point tho. I think I'll have to talk with her about it." John went out back to find Jay and Olivia. "Jay.. Do you think I could talked to you alone?"

Jay looked over he shoulder at John. "Uh.. Yeah." Olivia went back out front to find Elliot and John stood there looking down at Jay.

"I don't know how to say this really but..." John loosened his tie a bit. "But I need someplace to stay for a while until I get my own place again." John said this so fast that it took Jay a few minutes to understand what he had just said.

"Well... John if you need someplace to stay all you had to do was ask. The place is big enough. And I'd be happy to have you there. Do you want to go get your stuff while I have the Van?"

John smiled. "That would be great. And tomorrow be up early. I wanna show you something before work."

Jay smiled. "Ok." Jay walked back out front after filling in the last hole. Charlie was busy licking Elliot and Olivia. John laughed and got into the car. "Come on Kids we gotta stop at my house too." Elliot got into Jays car with Olivia. John pulled out followed by Jay and then the other 2. The got to Johns house and John got Dusty and took him to his car and they packed up John's stuff and left there to back track 30 minutes to Jays new home.

2 weeks later after work

Jay got home a few hours after John did. John was in the kitchen making supper. As Jay face planted it into the couch. John left the kitchen and went to sit in the chair next to her. "What happened while I was gone?"

"Elliot happened." Jay groaned and looked at John. "He told me to ask you if the reason you left so early was to get ready for..." Jay put her head back into the couch and mumbles the rest.

John turned red and choked for a moment. "I can't believe he said that." John suddenly started to laugh. "Actually yes I can believe he said that."

Jay mumbled something that John couldn't here. She sat up and looked at him oddly. "Your college are weird."

"There yours too and don't forget about that." John stood back up and went back to making the food.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Let me know when the foods ready." Jay stood up and walked to the bathroom. John watched her go out of the corner of his eye. He smiled and laughed because he new that she wouldn't bring any cloths in with her and that she never did. He put the food down on the table and sat down. "FOODS READY!"

"Okay! Hold on a second." Jay who was just getting out of the shower grabbed her robe and went back to the kitchen. She didn't realize the odd look John was giving her until she sat down. "What's up?"

"Uh... Nothing." John blinked and looked down at his soup. He ate it rather quickly and left the table leaving Jay. "I'm gonna go take my shower now... And I picked up that movie you asked me for because it is movie night."

"Okay. See you in about 15 minutes I guess." Jay picked up everything from dinner and sat down on the couch with her feet tucked up into the robe. John came out in his shorts and a white t-shirt. "John? You ready?"

"Yeah." He put in the movie and sat down on the other side of the couch because Charlie and Dusty had taken over the chairs. Jay looked at John and groaned. "This is not the movie I asked for John."

"Yeah but I new because last week was yours this is mine." John smiled. "Why what's wrong with it?" John looked at Jay and noticed the look on her face.

"Its one of those scary movies isn't it?" Jay looked at John and John frowned. "Aw don't worry." John put his arm on the back of the couch and allowed Jay at snuggle up to him. "Nothings gonna get ya." He put his arm down around Jay and they watched the movie together. Jay feel asleep halfway through it. John smiled and adjusted himself to a more comfortable position that way then he wouldn't have to move him or Jay. By the time morning came Jay was laying chest to chest with John on the couch. John was the first to wake up. He stiffened a yawn and looked at Jay to see if she was still sleeping. Which she wasn't. "Hey." John smiled down at her as he blue eyes moved up to look at him. "Morning." Jay sat up and John pulled her robe tighter around her. "Listen I'm gonna head in early ok? I've got some paper work I have to fill out." John absent mindedly kissed Jay on the forehead and went to go get dressed. Jay stood up and made him some coffee before he left. Jay leaned over the sink in the kitchen and splashed water on her face. The realization of what actually happened last night hit her and she smiled. She felt strange.

John looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. "_Jay, I know we are living together but that doesn't count as dating does it?"_ John adjusted his tie and shook his head. "Jay can I have a word with you before I leave?"

"Yeah I'm in my room getting dressed." Jay put her pants on and was in the middle of putting her shirt on when John grabbed it and pulled it back off. "John?"

John looked at Jay for a few minutes and smiled. "Living with you doesn't count as dating in my book... and so I was wondering if you would consider..."

"Yes. I will." Jay grinned wolfishly at John. She kissed him fully on the lips and pulled him over to the bed.

John pulled Jay back up from the bed and smiled. "To early. We'll wait until later. Get dressed and I'll give you the privilege of riding in my car." John pulled Jay in for another kiss and smiled when they pulled apart. "Here's your shirt." John tossed Jay her shirt and went out to get the coffee that was ready.

Precinct

Jay walked in followed by Charlie and John. They took there seats at there desk and waited for some assignment. Elliot walked over to Jay and sat on her desk. "How are things going with Grumpy? He playing nice?"

John glared at Elliot. "How would you like it if I asked you how things were going with Olivia?"

Before the guys spat could get any bigger Cragen walked in. "Benson, Ashcraft, Stabler, Munch. My office now." Cragen looked at The 4 of them when they got into his office. "I need you guys to go undercover."

"What kind of undercover?" John looked at Cragen and then at Jay.

"Well I'm sending you 4 out for this whole thing. It's a street gang. You guys gotta get in and then you guys gotta bust em' John, you and Jay seem to work together extremely well and I'm glad you found a new partner you can get along with."

John smiled and nodded. "Picked a good one."

"But back to the case. The gang I well known for rapes and drug deals." Cragen looked at Olivia and Jay. " Think you guys can handle being 'raped'?"

Jay and Olivia looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah"

"Ok Elliot, John... be good to the girls." Cragen laughed and told them to get started on there case. Olivia pulled Jay to the side and talked to her about the case. "We are going to have to mix and match... Or do you want John all to yourself?"

Jay blushed at Olivia's comment and looked over he shoulder to see John doing the same thing. "Why would you assume that?"

Olivia smiled. "I saw the way you two were looking at each other and by the way Elliot is picking on John I think he did too." Olivia hugged her friend. "Well at least things are going good for you. And that this case won't pull you guys apart."

Jay looked at Olivia. "I hope not..."

After spending half of the night coming up with a play everybody decided to go home for the night. Jay sat on the couch with a book and John went to take a shower. Only this time John didn't come out in his usual Boxer and T-shirt set up. He wore a towel around his waist and smelled of Swiss Army. Jay looked at him and giggled. "You look..."

"Ridiculous?" John looked at Jay oddly. " Hey you get what you get."

"No. That wasn't what I was going to say at all." Jay returned to her book looking deep in thought. " Sexy, handsome and Stunning." Jay looked back over her book.

"Oh." John blushed and then was greeted by the sight of Jay standing up. He smiled when Jay kissed him and when she broke the lip lock it was just to much for John. He picked Jay up and carried her out of the room into his bedroom.

Next Morning

Jay was up earlier then John was and she had already made the coffee and gotten dressed. She was working outside when John came out fully dressed followed by Dusty. Charlie who was being combed out by Jay wagged his tail. John laughed and sat down on the bench that was put into the back yard about 2 days ago.

"John I'm sorry about last night." Jay looked at the dog and then up at John.

"No its ok I understand..." John rubbed the back of his calf. "The dogs are just..."

"Really protective?" Jay finished brushing Charlie out and laughed. " It was fun while it lasted... Plus...you look good in a towel." Jay looked at her watch. "Oh, time to get going." She stood up and tossed the dog brush to the side onto the table.

As soon as Jay and John got into the precinct Elliot and Olivia gave them a crap load of papers. Jay looked over them at her desk. Charlie and Dusty at her side. She blinked a few times and looked at Elliot. "I have to do what?"

Elliot frowned. "You're the newest member we have. They know us..." He sat on Jays desk and pointed things out to her and then started laughing. "Don't worry. Were only dealing with a street gang."

"Yeah that rapes and kills..." Jay groaned. "Alright. I'm taking the dogs... I want wires on them. Nobody would think about the dogs having the wires." Jay twitched and Elliot put a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be fine." Elliot slid of the desk and took the wires from John. "Its not gonna be a big deal. It's a get in and go." After the wires were on the dogs John gave Jay some street cloths and id. "No big deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Group

Jay and Elliot walked into the club where the group normally would be seen. Jay listened to the music and giggled. "Well then.. This is the place I wanna be at more often."

Elliot blinked. "What this music?" Elliot looked at Jay who seemed to be enjoying herself. He looked around and spotted the group of guys. Jay followed his look and nodded.

"I'm all over it." Jay walked over and made quick conversation with the people group. "You, Mark Usul?"

Mark looked up at Jay and smiled. "Who's asking?" His dark eyes looked over Jay and her body. "Why you're a pretty thing." The group of men behind Mark all nodded. "Let me guess.. Your looking for drugs?"

"Not really. Actually I heard from my brother that your gang was looking for some new girls. And I figured I'd try my luck." Jay looked at Mark and smiled. "That is if your intrested."

_Outside_

John growled. "I can't believe she's doing this." He listened to the conversation over the wire that was in Jays purse.

"You think you can actually keep up with me and my boys?" Mark growled. "You wanna test this theory?"

Olivia gasped. "Oh god... they aren't going to?" A knocked came from the outside of the Van. "Elliot?"

"Let me in Liv." Elliot was out of breath. When be got into the Van. "She's in."

_Back Inside in a private room_

Jay put the purse down when her and Mark went into the room. She keep the wire well hidden. Mark laughed and sat down. "Alright. Marquis... Show me what you can do." Jay grinned and slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Before she got half way done doing that Mark was up out of his seat and had Jay down on the ground. A hand on her throat and basically tearing her cloths off. All Jay could hear was Mark making demands of her to do things. "Come on Girl. Tell mark how wonderful he is. How perfectly long he is." Jays body went ridged and she started to wonder where her team was...

_Outside_

Elliot, John, and Olivia were trapped in the Van with fires being shot from the outside. John was cursing quiet a bit. John could still here the screams and the moans coming from the room Jay was in. His rage was starting to become slightly out of control. Elliot was radioing backup and just waiting for them to get there. He listened to the noise and growled. After a while he tuned it out. He listened to the background noise. The music...

Was macht ein Mann  
was macht ein Mann  
der zwischen Mensch und Tier  
nicht unterscheiden kann  
was

Er wird zu seiner Tochter gehen  
sie ist schön und jung an Jahren  
und dann wird er wie ein Hund  
mit eigen Fleisch und Blut sich paaren

Was tust du  
Was fühlst du  
Was bist du  
doch nur ein  
Tier

Was macht die Frau  
was macht die Frau  
die zwischen Tier und Mann   
nicht unterscheiden kann

Sie taucht die Feder in sein Blut  
schreibt sich selber einen Brief   
entseelte Zeilen an die Kindheit  
als der Vater bei ihr schlief

Was(tier) tust du  
Was(tier) fühlst du  
Was(tier) bist du  
doch nur ein Tier

_Inside_

Jay was waiting still for her backup team. She was sure this guy couldn't keep up with this for much longer. After a few more minutes it was over. Jays eyes widened as Mark grabbed a baseball bat and cracked it over both of Jays knees. Finally the door opened and both Charlie and Dusty dropped from the gun shots to the back of there heads. Jay bit her tongue and started to cry. The only good thing Mark did was he gave Jay his jacket. " I couldn't kill you. I'm sorry it had to end this way." Elliot got to the room and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at the floor. "John, Liv he's gone to the back get him I'll take care of Jay."

Jay had Marks long trench coat on and was on the floor. "Charlie..." Charlie whined. The bullet went into his collar and stuck into his back. He wasn't bleeding to badly so there was a chance that the dog might survive. Elliot helped Jay to her feet. "Come on lets get you out of here. We have everybody in the gang. Thanks to you."

"Do you think I could get dressed first? I don't really feel comfortable... going out there dressed like this." Jay blushed and Elliot turned around and waited until Jay was fully dressed.

"I want to see your knees." Elliot turned back around watches Jay pull her pant legs up. She had 2 marks on her knees but they seemed not to cause much damage other then bruising. Elliot looked at Jay. "Can you get up?"

Jay looked at Elliot and pulled herself slowly up. Elliot grabbed her waist and helped her out of the bar. Charlie whimpered his protest. "Charlie. Elliot will come back for you. Stay there. Understand?" The dog gave a whimper and laid there waiting. Jay and Elliot left the room and went out to the paramedics. Elliot went back in and got Charlie. Jay listened to the other officers and smiled when John put Mark into a car. She sighed when she got the... "Your gonna need to rest up for a few weeks. Take it easy and no going on..." She tuned the rest out. She looked at John and shook her head.

2 weeks later

Jay sat down in the big chair in the living room. Her knees had gotten worse and John wasn't ever home to help do things due to his new girlfriend. Jay stood up and groaned she felt the bones grind together. She looked at Charlie who had already had his surgery and was laying down on the bed that he got for being a brave dog. The phone starting ringing about 3 minutes later.

"Hello?" Jay looked at the caller ID and smiled. It was Elliot. She liked it when he called and payed her visits when John wasn't around. At least somebody remembered that she existed.

"Evening Jay. How are you doing?" Elliot looked at his watch while he was in his car. His divorce was finally final. He wasn't very happy and Olivia wasn't around to talk to.

"Little sore. How are you holding up?" Jay detected the croak in the mans voice. It almost sounded like he was, had been, or going to start crying. She hated dealing with crying men. It just didn't really appeal to her. She looked at her clock. "Why don't you come over and we can have some tea. And talk about this."

Elliot smiled and agreed. "Sounds like a good idea to me. I'll be over soon then."

He hung up the phone and followed the road to Jays house.

Jay set the phone back down on the receiver and yawned. She had a full night ahead of her. "Thank got John isn't gonna be back for the night." She started the tea and set some cups up for Elliot's arrival. She sat back down and watched a T.V. show while she waited for him to show up.


End file.
